This invention relates to activating devices for pressurized aerosol containers and more particularly to such devices for dispensing the contents of pressurized aerosol containers in response to the opening or closing of a door.
Such devices are well known and typically utilize a housing, or frame, for holding the aerosol can in operating position. The housing is attached to the door, usually close to the top, adjacent to the door frame. A plunger or activating lever is generally associated with the housing and arranged for pivotal or sliding motion with respect thereto. The plunger or lever is spring biased against the door frame. When the door is opened the plunger or lever is then set in motion, under the pressure of the spring, and moves in such a way that the push valve of the aerosol can is momentarily depressed, thus dispensing a portion of the contents of the aerosol can. Examples of such devices utilizing plungers to activate the push valve of the aerosol can are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,762, issued Jan. 7, 1975 to Meshberg and U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,958, issued May 16, 1972 to German. Devices utilizing levers to activate the push valve of the aerosol can are generally similar to the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,440, issued Nov. 30, 1976 to Mancini. All such devices, however, dispense the contents of the aerosol container at an uncontrolled rate. Further, the time for which the push valve of the aerosol container is held open is not easily adjustable by either the manufacturer or the user of the device. Such an adjustment is often desirable so that a single model of dispensing device may be utilized in a variety of applications having diverse requirements. Another disadvantage of prior art devices of this type is the difficulty encountered when attempting to install them on doors which are not substantially flush with their door frames. The present invention overcomes these difficulties of the prior art through use of a novel pneumatic actuator and mounting mechanism.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an activating device for a pressurized can wherein the time interval within which the push valve of the can is activated is readily adjustable.
It is another object of this invention to provide an activating device for a pressurized can that can be easily and quickly installed on a door that is not flush with its door frame.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent through reference to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter which illustrate a preferred embodiment of this invention.